


He Said Yes

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: It was the three year anniversary of his win in Budapest, so Dan decided to celebrate on Instagram.





	He Said Yes

Fernando smirked at the screen of his phone, he liked Daniel a lot, they had their lobster thing, he was a great person to go partying with, and he was a genuine guy. He was fun in general. So seeing the little comment he had added underneath the photo had him chuckling to himself.

_3 years ago I won in Budapest.. I also asked @fernandoalo_oficial to the prom. He said yes_

It left him wondering what sort of prom they would end up at. Something messy. The afterparty where they got drunk on alcohol Dan would have smuggled in with his million watt smile. It was a deadly smile, it made him look fair too innocent when he knew all the sort of things he got up to away from track, boozy nights out that started easy and ended up in never ending dares. Pranks that verged on too much, but he got away with because he had that twinkle in his eye.

But on track that all fell away, he was far from a nice guy then, so smooth, so aggressive. No wonder he was so popular with everyone. Not only was he a good man, he was talented and handsome. A true triple threat.

Really handsome, his curls looked so good on him, and they had a habit of falling into his face when he talked because he was so animated. He looked great with stubble as well, he was comfortable to wear whatever he wanted, although his socks were getting a bit questionable.

Maybe it was bit more than just handsome if Fernando was being completely honest with himself, he was hot. The sort of hot he wanted to get tangled up in. Mark had already called him out on it and told him to get his leg over. Felipe kept engineering the conversation to get them to talk to each other. Kimi just gave him some serious side eyes whenever they were in the same room.

“Alright mate?” Dan was a bit worried that he might have gone too far with his prom tweet, so he wanted to test the waters.

“Hola Dan.” _Damn curl._

“Hey, um, yeah.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Dan sat himself down in the empty chair beside Fernando and scrabbled for some proper words to say as a couple of other drivers filtered in.

He was blushing and Fernando found it utterly endearing, enough to fill the silence. “You say you ask me to prom, and you say I said yes, but I think if I say yes I would have expected to do something, no?”

“Oh, yeah, guess so.” Dan dipped his head and grinned, then turning to look up at Fernando, he saw a matching expression.

“Because if I ask you and you say yes, I would organise some things.”

Dan’s stomach did a loop at the prospect of Fernando actually wanting to go out with him, they had spent a fair bit of time together, but always in the company of other drivers. “Oh yeah, like what?”

“Oh no, am not giving you any help, you say you ask me, you must do the work.” Folding his arms over his chest playfully he pretended to be very interested in what someone else was saying across the room.

“You want a prom, huh? I’ll give you a prom.” Getting up without saying anything else, Dan slotted himself in next to Max and left Fernando to deal with an audibly excited Felipe. Dan chuckled at the thought, and wondered if Felipe was giving him a hard time just like he gave him.

\---

_Be ready for the night of your dreams at 7pm ;)_

The race has gone better than expected, he had finished in sixth along with taking the fastest lap, right at the end. By a few tenths. It was exhilarating, and so satisfying to show the world that he was still there. It had certainly made his birthday weekend worth getting up for. But Dan sending him messages like that made it actually feel like it was his birthday, even though it was a day late.

\- Am always ready ;)

Dan grinned at the response, it was so typical and exactly what he expected, Fernando fought all the time. The fight was innate. And that thought encouraged his mind drift off to a different sort of fighting, a little softer, not mentally but physically, not with fists but with with fingertips. It didn’t help that he was always impeccably groomed, his hair was ridiculous, he always smelled good, and his skin…

Shaking himself from the daydream, he smirked at himself for being such an idiot, Fernando was only messing about with him, there was no way he was actually interested in him. He was just taking him up on his joke. But, at the end of the day, he was getting a night out with Fernando, just the two of them.

\---

“Hola Dan.” He tried to forget all of the time he had spent getting ready in preparation, it wasn’t just a quick shower, he relaxed in the bath, wanting to rid himself of the stresses of the weekend so he could really enjoy time with Dan. Plus it was supposed to be prom, so he argued to himself that he really should made the effort.

“Hey. Ready?” He had sweated over whether or not to buy flowers, he would have had no problems if it had been a woman.

“Oh Dan!” Fernando laughed as a small flower arrangement was offered to him at his hotel door. Red and yellow.

“Well, it is prom.” With the way Fernando briefly squeezed his forearm it made it all worth it, all the cringing embarrassment of trying to order flowers from a very lovely, but non-English speaking florist. An app saved him a little, but he stumbled when she asked who they were for. His mind was flooded with Fernando, but she wanted to hear about a beautiful girl.

Not this time.

“Is beautiful.” Inviting Dan in, Fernando hesitated for a moment as to where to put them, he couldn’t leave them out of water, and turning around he spotted a vase filled with flowers on the small table beside the armchair. Taking the hotel ones out, he put Dan’s in, then took his phone out to photograph them, he wanted the memory.

He took a great deal of care when taking the photo, positioning things just right, swiping through filters over and over to find the right one, making sure the flowers looked the best they could. He seemed to care.

Dinner was relaxed and easy, tucked away on the top of an office block, they sat looking out over the illuminated city as they ate with their fingers from a small selection of local dishes. It meant that Dan could gently test how far he could take it with Fernando, licking his fingers he took a bit longer than was strictly necessary, and was pleased that it drew his attention.

“So, where do we go now?” The view had been wonderful to accompany the delicious food, Dan had chosen an amazing place that seemed hidden from the world, they had probably been recognised but no one bothered them. It was strikingly intimate too, strings of lightbulbs were hung around the bar, but beyond that, and where they were sat, it was candlelight only. The flickering light and the dark of night drew the world down to them, and Dan was sucking on his fingers. He found himself swallowing thickly as he pulled them free of his lips.

Dan gave him a playful look before taking him out to a waiting car outside, all dark tinted windows, sleek and private. They greeted the driver, but nothing else was said until they pulled to a stop, and Fernando recognised the signage, the Amber Lounge party he had hoped to avoid.

“Come on.”

Once they were inside Fernando understood the thinking behind it, there was a big photo opportunity for the photographers on their version of the red carpet. They we never going to hold hands or hold each other like traditional photos, but when Dan slung his arm around his shoulders he leaned in with a big smile on his face, hoping the pictures were going to turn out well.

Holding onto Fernando, he squeezed the top of his arm a little more when an arm snaked around his waist, fingers pressing into his shirt just so. He could feel the heat from the pads against his skin, and it made him look down at Fernando who happened to look up a few moments afterwards. Calls of his name forced his gaze to shift back towards the camera lens’, but he felt Fernando’s body turn, and he was grateful because he was more than ready to get a drink.

The bar was already packed by the time they arrived, but it meant that Dan was forced to press close behind, his hand steady on his waist as they waited for a chance to order a drink. “Must be a VIP section,” Fernando asked over the music as he felt Dan dip his head down next to his ear.

“Maybe I wanted a chance to feel you up.” He did his best to make it sound like a joke, but Fernando arched into him so sensually he hoped the moan it pushed out of him wasn’t heard. A simple roll of his hips rubbed his ass right against his crotch, it rendered him stupid.

“I think it is more polite to ask.” Dan’s grip on him tightened for a moment, he didn’t move, but did shuffle them forward.

Dan held up two fingers then handed over the cash for the bottles the bartender held up. “Cheers mate!” Turning to hand Fernando his, Dan hoped the rest of the night was this good, this intimate.

They took advantage of the quieter bar in the VIP section, matching each other drink for drink and taking to the dance floor, not bothered to let other guests slip between them, but when Fernando dragged him off to do a couple of shots they stayed close. Using the now crowded dance floor to be their excuse to grind up on each other. The darkness made them brave.

“Want to go?”

“Si.” They were tipsy, the sort where they had to be a little careful with how they walked out because of any number of cameras that could be lurking in the night. But the private car they slipped into was right there, and ready to whisk them off back to the hotel.

Dan’s mind had been fuzzy in the humid night air, and the car was without any air con, so when Fernando spread himself over the backseat making their thighs touch, it burned. The only light in the car were the flashes from the street lamps they rushed past.

“Can I touch?” Dan whispered hoarsely.

Dan’s lips caught his ear as he asked for permission, and the moment he nodded there was a hand running up his thigh, fingers drifting inside until they settled right near his crotch. He was so close, so temptingly close, so with his mind swimming with beer and shots, he slouched down enough to feel the slight pressure against his cock.

He wanted to get Fernando hard, it was the sole thought as their driver took a corner enthusiastically enough to give him the excuse to put a little more effort into turning him on. Gentle pressing the heel of his palm down he kept his eyes on the road as Fernando jerked his hips up into his touch. “We’re here.” He’d already paid for the car, so they took themselves off without another word, keeping to themselves in the elevator, behaving in the corridor.

“This is you.” Waiting for Fernando to open his door, Dan paused before following him in to shut the door behind them both. “So...this is good night.” Making the gap between them vanish, Dan rested a hand on Fernando’s waist before sweeping it behind to pull him close. His heart thumped when he cupped his face, his beard tickled his palm pleasantly, lips parted and his eyes gently shut.

He wasn’t expecting to be the one in control at all, but the fuzziness in his head pushed any second thoughts away and dipped down to bring their lips together. “Thanks for a wonderful night.”

“That is it?!” Grabbing a slowly retreating Dan by the shirt he insisted on another kiss, a proper one, not some brief and polite press of the lips. “You kiss me properly, like you like me,” Fernando demanded, and a few seconds later Dan took him up on his request, and kissed him passionately. He had a firm grip on his body, his arms surrounding him as he licked into his mouth, he felt consumed by Dan, exactly what he liked to make him weak at the knees.

The way he moaned into his mouth left Dan spinning, he always thought Fernando was sexy, fiery, and the way he was rubbing up against him was positively sensual. Pawing at his clothes, but not making an effort to take them off, Dan thought then that put him in control. In control of Fernando Alonso. “Fuck.”

“Mmm.” Breaking the kiss, Fernando tugged at his shirt and was swiftly rewarded with Dan moving to pull it over his head.

“You’re so fucking hot.” His clumsy hands got the shirt caught around Fernando’s chin, then his nose, and Dan couldn’t help but begin to giggle, but a very frustrated huff got him focused again. Fernando was topless and briefly blindfolded Dan willed himself into action, kissing him firmly as he finally tore the shirt off.

He watched as Dan glanced down at the tattoo on his hip, tracing a finger around the design before pushing his hand beneath his trousers. “Dan.” The strength of the arm keeping his close was as much of a turn on as the hand working his cock. Fingertips playing with his head, the heel of his palm working along his length, Dan was talented on and off track. When Dan took his hand back to start on his fly, Fernando unzipped himself and moved towards the bed. “I thought you were fast.”

The haughty way Fernando spoke to him before stripping himself completely left him open mouthed. “Hey, I am where it counts!” He followed suit and stripped off. “Do you want me to rush?” There were rumours about what a couple of guys were packing, but no one had mentioned Fernando.

“You like?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dan sighed breathily, Fernando was laid out on the bed amongst the pillows, body shamelessly on display.

Dan’s body was magnificent, each muscle was perfectly toned, his skin was golden. “Dan?”

“Mmm?”

He was being looked at hungrily, Dan was biting his lower lip tightly, his hand circling his cock loosely. He went to copy him, but he soon spoke up.

“No, not until I say you can,” he stated calmly, watching Fernando pout spectacularly.

“No fair.”

“I’ll show you fair.” Dan grinned as he knelt on the end of the bed, Fernando’s legs widened as he reached his body, stroking up his calf he tested out a few spots to gauge how sensitive he was. And he was in the best way, whining and moaning when he kissed and licked along his inner thigh, hands in his hair as soon as his first breath passed over his cock.

“Por favor Dan, you must, you must...” Threading his fingers through his curls, Fernando didn’t let him tease any longer. The first flick of his tongue sent him crying out for more, so he held on to make sure Dan didn’t stray. He had been fantasising about having Dan between his legs for ages, kneeling before him with only pleasure on his mind, licking and sucking him until he was barely able to breathe, let alone tell him what he wanted.

Even though Fernando has his hands buried in his hair, Dan was still trying his best to win, taking all of his cock down he relaxed his throat to more groaning, joining in to intensify the sensation. Then going up to almost release him he felt the desperation from Fernando, the threat of his mouth not being on him too much, and so gratifying. The way he was fidgeting suggested he was close, but he wanted more, he wanted to see how far they could go.

Having thrown a few things onto the bed, Dan picked up a condom and held it between his teeth, raising an eyebrow to ask Fernando what he wanted.

Reaching up to Dan’s mouth, Fernando tried to take the square foil packet from him, but Dan bit down hard. Smirking, Fernando tried to make it tear, but the alcohol was making his limbs heavy. “Daaaan.”

The whine was sweet enough that Dan fell for it, and did the hard work under Fernando’s watchful gaze, but it was only brief before he was looking over the bed. “Do I need to work harder?”

“Nooo, need lube.” Running his hands blindly over the blankets, he huffed when he couldn’t find anything.

Everything about Fernando was turning him on, the way he writhing on the bed, the breathiy pitch to his whining, then his accent on top, Dan was struggling not to stop and simply bury himself in the man below. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Fuck me then.” He got nothing back from Dan, not a word.

Dan was thrown, Fernando was demanding to be fucked, he assumed he would be the one bottoming, Fernando was so macho, such a force. He was struggling to choose what to do next.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“You want to fuck me?”

“Yeah.” Willing himself into action, Dan crawled up Fernando’s body to kiss him, but was quickly pulled down onto his body, their cocks rubbing against each other. Their breath caught as sensitive spots were stimulated, their kisses got messier, hands wandered and grabbed, desperation took over. 

“Dan. Please.” He needed the connection, he couldn’t wait any longer. “Por favor.” Cupping Dan’s face for a moment as their kiss ended, Fernando gazed up at him.

“Gonna need you to move,” Dan whispered. “On your knees.” Fernando moaned loudly but was quick, if not slightly uncoordinated, to do what he said. Dan knelt up behind a wobbling Fernando and stroked up and down his back to help settle him before beginning to work him open. He was so pliant and vocal in what he wanted, telling him to move his fingers, add more, move them there, keep them there, faster, slower.

Dan was so talented, his fingers were so deep in him, so deep. “Dan,” he sighed breathily as Dan hooked his fingers just so. “Daaaaan.” Resting down on his arms, and arching his back, he let Dan work away at opening him up, his fingers so long and not shy, but he was so needy and ready to do anything to get off.

“Fuck!” Pushing into Fernando, Dan’s mind could only focus on how tight he was, how hot he was and with the slipperiness of the lube too, Dan cried out as Fernando clenched around him. “Fer...fu..ck.” Burying himself completely, Dan ground his hips against his ass and soaked up the desperate keening from Fernando.

Dan had stopped thrusting into him, and now he was just holding him open, whispering about how good his ass felt. And with a hand running down from his chest to his stomach, Fernando rolled his hips and smirked when he heard Dan growl. “Need you...to fuck me.”

“Can you take it?” Pulling back and slamming into him, Dan fell for the gasp that fell from his lips before doing it over and over again. Fernando matched him thrust for thrust, moving his body in time so he could take him as deep as possible.

“More.”

It was like he couldn’t move hard or fast enough for Fernando, he was slamming into him, but he was still demanding more. Dan couldn’t hold onto his hips and tighter, so buried into his he put his hands either side of Fernando and carried on fucking him, a hand circling his cock loosely Fernando whined.

“More.”

“Fucking hell Fer!” He had no idea how much more he could give him. Fernando batted his hand away to take over, but Dan wanted to be the one to get him off, to be the one to make him shout and scream.

“More!” He wanted everything of Dan.

Pulling Fernando up with an arm he put them back to chest to kiss at his neck as he jerked him off, he wasn’t as long as himself, but he was thicker. “I want this.” Squeezing him firmly before teasing his head, Fernando squirmed in his lap with his head resting back on his shoulder.

“Can have it...if lucky.” Dan’s hands were never not on his body, one hand making his balls draw tight, and the other playing with his nipples, his mouth at his neck, teeth nipping at him. His body was strung so tight. “Dan.”

He was so shocked by how quiet Fernando went Dan almost stopped moving, but it was followed up quickly by such a delicious keening noise that he knew he had him close. “You’re so close.”

“Mmm.”

“You want to come?”

“Si.”

Changing the angle of his hips just enough, Dan heard the sigh he wanted. “Come for me.”

Dan’s voice was so husky at his ear it helped push him over the edge, falling back into his body he was held tight as his orgasm rushed through his body.

He wished he could see his face as he came in his hand, the way he was moving was utterly sinful, as he came Fernando had tensed, but now he was melting into his chest, sensually rolling his body, mumbling in Spanish. He sounded wasted all over again as Dan lowered him down back onto the bed, he was so close himself, Fernando was incredibly sexy no matter what he did.

“More Dan.” He was overly sensitive now, little aftershocks made his body shudder as Dan began to move again inside him, hard and desperate to come, Fernando arranged himself so Dan could 

Fernando was so pliant beneath him, his body presented like a slutty gift as he pushed into him, his cock throbbed as he fell back into the moment. He was fucking Fernando Alonso in a hotel room, life couldn’t get much better. “Oh god, oh god.” Pistoning into Fernando he lost himself.

As Dan’s movements stuttered Fernando felt a faint twitch of arousal stir in his crotch, then when he heard the satisfied cry he shifted to look over his shoulder and watch Dan’s face crumple in pleasure, head tipped back, mouth open, panting hard. He had never looked so gorgeous. Grinning easily when Dan swatted his ass, they both sighed as he pulled out for the last time, the feeling of loss for both of them so clear.

“Dan.” Pulling him down towards him, he got resistance. “Dan?”

“Be right back.” Padding out of the room he deposited the condom in the small bathroom bin, Fernando’s voice calling him back into bed all the while. “I’m not getting into that bed, strip the sheets.” He wasn’t drunk enough to sleep on dirty sheets.

“Have nothing to cover us.”

The pout almost had him changing his mind. “My room is…” He was in another hotel, too far and too last to be going to. “Don’t care.” It was hot so they had to have the air conditioning on, but despite Fernando’s protestations, there was a sheet to cover them after all.

Sharing lazy kisses, letting hands drift over skin before they fell asleep, minds clouded with alcohol and afterglow.

\---

“Hmm.” Fernando wasn’t sure if his fuzzy head was from last night’s drinks, or the after effects of not enough sleep, although he was certain that it had nothing to do with how well Dan treated him last night. He was a little sore, but it was what he wanted to feel, just a little reminder of what happened.

“Morning.” Running a hand over Fernando’s stomach, Dan shuffled his body a little closer to kiss the tip of his shoulder.

“Buenos días.” Turning over he settled under Dan’s arms and rested his head on his chest. “Last night, is so good.”

“Damn good mate.” Wrapping his arm around the smaller man, he held him close and revelled in the stillness of the early hour, it wouldn’t be long until their teams would be getting in touch.

“You ask for me, you want me.” Fernando had dreamt of the way Dan had held his his cock and asked for him. He sounded desperate for him.

Before Dan had too much say in the matter Fernando was moving between his legs, parting them, biting his lip, looking at him sensually. 

“You still want this?” Dan beamed at him broadly as he ran a hand down his body.

“Oh yeah.” Having Fernando kneel over him made him feel excited, there were so many rumours floating about the paddock about his abilities, and now he knew he was about to get everything. In the hazy early morning light, Dan let himself be moved about the bed until Fernando was happy. “Definitely yeah.” A phone trilled into life and Dan watched Fernando begin to look. “Don’t you dare. You fuck me, then you can answer it.”

Fernando couldn’t argue with Dan about that, but not wanting any more distractions he climbed off the bed to hang the _do not disturb_ sign on the door, returning to switch his phone off, he did the same to Dan’s and threw them both away.

The look in Fernando’s eyes when he walked back to the foot of the bed sent a very welcome shiver through Dan’s body, he seemed ready to devour him, and Dan made sure to look as ready as he felt.


End file.
